


Speechless

by Saereah



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mutual Pining, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saereah/pseuds/Saereah
Summary: Reader is a gender neutral actor working for Saotome Productions, and will play the main character’s love interest in a movie (that’s not their only scenaristic purpose rest assured). But guess who plays the main character. That’s about right, it's Reiji. To get in character as much as possible and to make sure the numerous actors get comfortable around each other; the movie director (it's Shining you guessed it) insists all of them must live together until the filming is over. And oh they have to share rooms. And who got paired with Reiji, it's you. That’s just too bad.
Relationships: Kotobuki Reiji/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Speechless

Fanfic starring the whole utapri cast, except for Heavens because I don’t know them well enough to write them in character. Maybe I’ll slip them in somewhere in between two important moments as comic relief, who knows.

The movie Reader plays in, is a book adaptation in a medieval fantasy style. (I’ll get heavy inspiration from “Magi the Labyrinth of Magic”, I suggest you look it up if you haven’t seen it. It’s just so good.) The main character is a young prince, who likes to sneak out at night. But one day he ends up going much further than usual, and finds terrible things happening. He always only saw the good parts of his city, not the lower class’ districts. And oh boy he is shocked. Poverty, slavery, prostitution (I support sex workers, but in this fic there are terrible conditions), famine, violence. Being all nice and stuff, he wishes to change their situation, and make sure all citizens have access to the same ressources no matter their upbringing. He’ll try to convince his dad the king, but he won’t be listened to of course. So the young prince will raise a whole ass revolution against his dad; thanks to some of his royal charisma, the power of friendship (this is utapri you cannot hold me responsible for that), and of course the power of love.

Anyway this is my first time writing a fanfic, writing anything at all actually. And English is not my native language so I hope that I won’t make too many mistakes. If you notice one or a few that I tend to do a lot please tell me so I don’t make them again. I couldn’t find many Reiji xreader fics so I just decided to create my own content. This is very self-indulgent, and more of a self-insert than a real xreader, so yeah don’t expect a fully relatable reading experience. Well here I go and I hope it can make people happy in the same way as it makes me to write that ! Also I'm not sure what tags nor rating to enter yet so it's a little chaotic. I'll work on that ! And that's it for now, I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I'm working on it and I'll let you know anyway !


End file.
